Saburo Inematsu
|weight = |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place = Misato, Saitama, Japan |resides = |billed = |trainer = Taka Michinoku |debut = March 21, 2004 |retired = Febuary 5, 2017 }} is a retired Japanese wrestler, best known for his work in Kaientai Dojo. He also appeared sporadically for Big Japan Pro Wrestling. He is also for his deathmatches. Professional Wrestling career Inematsu made his professional wrestling debut for Kaientai Dojo on March 21. 2004 defeating Hajime Ishikawa. Months later he would participate in the 2004 K-Metal League finsihing with 2 points with winning one match and losing four matches, therefore giving him two points but not enough to progress in the tournament. During the summer of 2005, Inematsu participated in the Strongest-K Tournament but he lost in the first round to JOE on July 18. Following the tournament, Inematsu formed the New Standard stable with Yuji Hino, Super-X and Yuu Yamagata. In the start of 2006 he would work regulary for Big Japan Pro Wrestling. On January 7, 2007, Inematsu won his first title, when he and stablemate Yuji Hino defeated JOE and Yasu Urano for the Strongest-K Tag Team Championship. After two successfull title defenses, Hino and Inematsu lost the title to MIYAWAKI and YOSHIYA on May 6. On July 15, Inematsu made it to the finals of his first Strongest-K Tournament, but defeated by Taka Michinoku in the second round. He was also part of the Christmas present scramble battle royal on Christmas Eve which was won by Hiro Tonai. In 2008 Inematsu and Kunio Toshima made in to the finals of the 2008 Kaientai Dojo Tag League but they lost in the semifinals to KAZMA and Yuji Hino. On Ocotber 4, 2008 Inematsu and PSYCHO defeated Boso Boy Raito and Left and KAZMA and MIYAWAKI. They lost the titles on December 6 to Hardcore Kid Kojiro and YOSHIYA. In February 2009, Inematsu and Yuji Hino made it to the finals of the Kaientai Dojo Tag League, but were there defeated by Hiro Tonai and Taishi Takizawa. On December 23, Inematsu received a rematch for the Strongest-K Championship, but was unable to was defeat the defending champion KAZMA. On March 17, 2010 Inematsu and Hino defeated Brahman Kei and Brahman Shu to win the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship. On April 2 at evolution8, Inematsu and Hino defeated Daigoro Kashiwa and Kengo Mashimo to not only successfully defend the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship, but to also win the Strongest-K Tag Team Championship. They would go on to lose the Strongest-K Tag Team Championship to Kaji Tomato and Taishi Takizawa on May 5. On June 25 Inematsu, Dandy Takuya and JOE unssucessfully challenged Hiro Tonai, Shiori Asahi and Yuki Sato for the Chiba 6 Man Tag Team Champions. In August to September Inematsu entered the 2011 Strongest-K tournament. After winning six out of his seven-round robin stage matches, he finished second in his block, advancing to the semifinals of the tournament. On August 28, Inematsu first defeated Taka Michinoku in the semifinals and then Kengo Mashimo in the finals to win the 2011 Strongest-K and become the number one contender to the Strongest-K Championship. On October 2 at Club-K Super Outbreak, Inematsu unsuccessfully challenged Kengo Mashimo for the Strongest-K Championship. In early 2012, Inematsu began once again teaming regularly with Yuji Hino, which led to the two defeating Kengo Mashimo and Taka Michinoku on May 6 to win the Strongest-K Tag Team Championship for the third time. They went on to lose the title to Hiro Tonai and Shiori Asahi on June 17. On April 14, 2013 after Kengo Mashimo and Ryuichi Sekine defeated Hiro Tonai and Shiori Asahi, Mashimo turned on Sekine and Inematsu and Kunio Toshima formed an alliance with Mashimo. The stable was officialized in May 2013. On January 26, 2014 Mashimo and Inematsu participated at the 2014 BO-SO Golden Tag Tournament and Mashimo and Inematsu defeated at the first round Hiroshi Fukuda and Shiori Asahi and in the semifinals Mashimo and Inematsu lost to Hiro Tonai and Yuki Sato after the match Inematsu leaved the stable and formed Bozz Rengo with Daigoro Kashiwa. This would led to Inematsu defeating Mashimo for the Strongest-K Championship on April 13. After one succesful defense he would lost the title to MIYAWAKI after Inematsu legitimately dislocated his left shoulder and was unable to continue the match. On April 12, 2015 Inematsu and Ryuichi Sekine defeated NASU Banderas and Ricky Fuji, Kunio Toshima and Yuma and Jun Kasai and Kenji Fukimoto and Daigoro Kashiwa and TEPPEI for the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Champions. This would led to Inematsu vacated his half of the title for new partner, leading to a seven-team Hardcore Rumble, where Inematsu and Alexander Otsuka lost the belts to Kotaro Nasu and Ryuichi Sekine also involving Ayumu Honda and Tiran Shisha, Yuma and Douki, Yoshiaki Yasato and Yoshihiro Horaguchi, Ricky Fuji and Men's Teioh, Hi69 and Toru Sugiura. In 2017 he would that would retire from Kaientai Dojo and first match was in BJW on January 2, where he teamed with Kankuro Hoshino and Ryuichi Sekine where they lost to Ryuji Ito, Yuko Miyamoto and Isami Kodaka where Ito pinned Hoshino but his last match was against Yuji Hino. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **369 (Argentine Leglock) **Thunder Fire Powerbomb – 2014–2017 *'Signature moves' **36 Hammer (Jakchammer) **Death Valley driver **Sakura Fubuki (Fireman’s Carry to Rock Bottom) Championships and accomplishments *'Kaientai Dojo' **Champion of Strongest-K Championship (1 time) **Strongest-K Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Yuji Hino (3) and Ryuichi Sekine (1) **WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with PSYCHO (1), Yuji Hino (1), Randy Takuya (1), and Ryuichi Sekine (1) **Strongest-K Tournament (2011) Category:Wrestlers Category:Kaientai Dojo Roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:New Standard Category:Gekirin Category:Omega Category:Bozz Rengo